Arrowtail
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Arrowtail and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Ash Knight (Samurai), all rights reserved. Personal Information Her name? Arrowtail – though she doesn't have a tail and has never shot an arrow in her life – Takanashi. She’s more commonly referred to as simply Arrow, and Arrowtail is not her real name. It’s a nickname given to her by the elder Syren in her village, and the -tail suffix was added because of her love for freshwater lobster tails, dating back to infancy. Her age? She was born on May 30, 7280 XI, making her 26 years old as of Book One. Her birthplace is Starlight Lake, the giant lake at the heart of the Starsand Desert. Her credit card number? Not happening. Appearance Arrow stands at six feet, eight inches, a little on the short side for a Syren, and weighs about one hundred seventy pounds. She is lean and very strong, though her upper body strength isn't the greatest, and built to swim fast. Her fins are sunset pink and fade into orange, and she has spiky dark pink hair. She has brown scales and violet eyes – she isn’t the only violet-eyed Syren, but it isn’t as common as having blue or green eyes. Like all Syrens, she has pointed ears, webbed hands and feet, and venomous claws. Yes, claws. Not nails. Claws. They come in handy when fighting sea monsters or, if you’re like Arrow and have never even seen the ocean, Ancient samurai. Personality Arrow is charismatic and a little manipulative, but not in an exploitative way – she’s just looking to get what she wants, and nine times out of ten, it’s only a bag of jellybeans. She’s very convincing and often gets her way, and she doesn’t even need hypnotic singing to achieve that. She can be impatient sometimes and has zero tolerance for nitpicky people and those who can’t make up their minds. True to her oceanic roots, she’s salty when things don’t go her way. She doesn’t like being questioned and always has to be right, so she’s stubborn – and she’s not looking to change that. She’s only social if she wants your food, and she generally only does nice things to butter people up, but she has a good heart and never wants to hurt anyone. She’s kind, though not always the most considerate, and she’s very good with children, despite not having any of her own. She tends to be the “mom friend” and worries about others when she picks up on negative feelings, and she makes sure you know. That being said, she’s sensitive to others’ emotions and wants to help any way she can. Abilities Hypnotic Singing The song of a Syren is an irresistible sound, and anyone who hears it will fall under their spell. It’s beautiful to hear, but once you’re under their control, they can make you do whatever they want. After the song has stopped, the effects will last up to an hour for older, more powerful Syrens, though most Syrens – i.e. Arrow – will have you hypnotized for a few minutes at most. Victims can only be hypnotized in or on a body of water, and the Syren must be in the water (or on the boat) too. Otherwise, it's harmless singing. Venomous Claws Syrens have corrosive venom in their claws, a substance that they can inject into anything they scratch. Venom may also bubble out if they are experiencing any extreme feelings, whether physical or emotional (such as pain or anger). It deals a lot of damage, leaving behind sizzling burns, and will be harmful if not treated quickly. In larger amounts, it will be fatal, finishing the job in a little under an hour. Her Powers She doesn’t know what they are, only that she has them. A routine blood test conducted soon after she joined Armistice found ichor in her blood, so she knows she has to be Empowered, but she doesn’t feel any different. She’s never been able to conjure fire or animate trees or drain life – why would that change? It doesn’t matter how hard she tries to use her mysterious powers – they never show themselves. There must have been a mistake. But the Light never makes mistakes. Occupation Arrow is in charge of getting newcomers settled in and training new recruits in Tornado City. She's only in charge of the physical fitness training - she herself is still beginning formal samurai training. She has a reputation as a tough trainer, and she never lets any of her trainees quit. She knows a lot about skyships and starships, and she does a lot of work on them when she has spare time. Many seek her guidance when they're having problems with their ships, and though she's never been in space, she knows a lot about it. Science is kind of her game, but while she's good at solving problems of any kind, she isn't good at building things and thus does not like to. She knows how all the sky and space craft work, and she tampers with them and fixes technical issues, but she can't see herself building her own, not even a small one. It's just not her thing, all that engineering and construction. As far as a military rank goes, Arrow, as a samurai student, doesn't really have one. She's higher than an ashigaru, but not quite a samurai either. Brief Note: Path of Legends military ranks The Ancient Kingdom, Armistice, and the Regime (when it was around) all have the same ranks. In order from lowest to highest, they are: Ashigaru (foot soldiers) Samurai (high-ranking in society, but regular samurai with no rank stripes are the second lowest in the military) Lieutenants (assist the Commanders) Captains (they are in charge of different groups of guards; guards are specially trained ashigaru or samurai) Commanders (they lead legions, which consist of 3000 to 6000 ashigaru or samurai) Admirals (they are in charge of sky, space, and sea warfare - equal to Generals) Generals (they are in charge of super legions - 15000 to 25000 ashigaru or samurai - and larger super legions may have more than one General) Daimyo (they generally do not fight, but they are warlords, each in charge of their own army and province) ANCIENT KINGDOM ONLY: Red Captain (the leader of all guards in the Ancient Kingdom) ANCIENT KINGDOM ONLY: Silver Captain (Shogun’s second-in-command and the leader of their personal guard) ANCIENT KINGDOM ONLY: Shogun (supreme military dictator) ARMISTICE ONLY: Sage (main leader) REGIME ONLY: Shogun (supreme military dictator; supposedly one step below the Emperor, but they’re the one who really has all the power) REGIME ONLY: Emperor (spiritual leader only) Biography Having grown up in the midst of the Angelic Wars in the Starsand, Arrow is no stranger to war. She saw the destruction all around and felt the tremors of hate that threatened to boil the lake. She heard the explosions, felt them shake the ground, and she heard the shouts of battle, declarations of vengeance, and clash of swords. The war was so close. Her family was safe beneath the surface, but it was only a matter of time before they were discovered and driven out. That's the sugarcoated way to say it - many of the Syrens she had been living side by side with in the lake were killed or taken prisoner, and her mother was exiled to an awful place beyond the stars. No one dares to name that place; it is dubbed in cautious whispers as the World of the Lost, a name that alludes to the Lost Stars, the place where the souls of the damned are trapped forever. The World of the Lost is a hell for the living, and though Arrow knows no one ever comes back from there, she hasn’t given up on her mother. The earring she wears was her mother’s, and she treasures it more than anything. It’s something to remind her of her and to tell her to never forget where she comes from or what happened that day. Relationships Quiver The two were close from the very beginning – Arrow had a loving father too, but she was closest to her mother, whose real name she never knew but whom everyone called Quiver. As she learned to walk and swim, she followed Quiver around, always interested in whatever it was that her mother was doing, be it fishing, crabbing, or shell-collecting. Both parents taught her various forms of combat as soon as she was deemed old enough, but she was most interested in learning how to fight with a naginata or spear like Quiver. Aquatic combat was a specialty of Quiver’s, and Arrow eagerly learned that too; she combined it with her spear training and learned how to use the currents to her advantage and cut quickly through the water. She misses her a lot and thinks of her every day. She refuses to accept the reality that Quiver may very well be dead and clings on to the hope that she’ll come back some day. No one has ever made it out of the World of the Lost, but she wants to believe that her mother can and will. Indra Indra is a friend of hers, someone she met soon after joining Armistice. He finished samurai school a few years back, and so he sometimes helps her practice her sword skills. He pilots fighter craft and often lets Arrow accompany him on scouting missions. Akira She does not know him well, but she welcomed him into Armistice and admires him for his skill as a swordsman. They met when Akira, accompanied by Loki, fell into her hovership when fleeing a skyship taken over by the Ancients. Loki She doesn't know him well either, but they get along great. She thinks he's funny and kind-hearted. Theme Songs # "Zombie" - Bad Wolves Trivia *She is one of the original Path of Legends characters, the others being Loki, Akira, Storm, and Silver. *She went through several appearance changes, but one thing that never changed was her violet eyes. *She was known as Arrowscar for a time. Quotes ''"Nothing to fear from us, baby. We're from Armistice." ''(to Akira when him and Loki land in her hovership) Gallery Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Females